kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mole Man (Marvel)
Doctor Harvey Rupert Elder, also known by his Inhuman codename of Mole Man, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, only appearing in "An Empire of Dreams" for the events of the Finale/Age of Ultron/World of Nothingness Arc as one of the Inhuman sorceress Jiaying's council-members at Afterlife. Story In the past, Dr. Elder was a nuclear scientist and explorer who was often ridiculed for his radical ideas on the possibility of intelligent life existing in outer space, other dimensions, and even in hidden fortresses on this very planet besides humankind. Of course, being an abrasive, foul-tempered, ugly dwarf with poor eyesight would also lay some of the credit for his colleagues' low opinion of him. Vowing to prove his fellow scientists wrong, in late 1956, Harvey launched a secret expedition to the mountains of China so that he could hopefully locate what he believed to an ancient citadel founded by alien life many ages ago. It took many weeks and a near loss of hope due to dwindling supplies and funds before Elder finally stumbled upon the entrance to the ancient city of his desire, Afterlife. There, he was taken in from the outside by the human subspecies who populated the city, the Inhumans, and brought to trial for his intrusion in to their domain, where, despite proving the court's contempt for him, he pleaded that he was simply on a personal quest to prove the existence of the beings before him to society and make himself rich and famous for his discoveries. The queen of the colony, Jiaying, was worried about the situation because she felt that if humans discovered about their Inhuman cousins, it would lead to disaster, so, to prove Elder's worth, she sentenced him to undergo Terrigenesis to see if he would survive the procedure or not and live to tell his tale. The result was that Elder did not turn to stone by the mist nor did he undergo Terrigenesis, instead he was actually a latent mutant, another subspecies of mankind with gifted abilities. Therefore, Harvey was allowed to stay in Afterlife despite the other council members distrusting him due to his bad temper and ego, but he would not be allowed to leave due to him knowing too much about their society to keep secret in the real world. This was something Harvey was forced to agree with since he never liked humanity to begin with since they always shunned him in his youth. Over the years, Elder would prove to be a most unwelcome member of Afterlife's community, but his diligence and strong will made him valuable to the leaders' interest nonetheless. One talent that caught Jiaying's eye on him was his penchant for taming lesser creatures to do his bidding by strong-arming them into submission through self-taught martial arts, something which extended to even the most foulest alien beasts which sometimes invaded Midgard through errant portals opened through no discernible reason. It was Elder who defeated such beasts as Gorgilla, Giganto, the Moloids, the Tyrannoids, and Tricephalous through the use of his always-apparent-yet-now-growing mole-like senses, earning him the title of the Mole Man, and eventually a subordinate seat on the council under Jiaying's leadership. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Nobility Category:Natural Mutants Category:Staff Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Slicing Talons Members